


The Good, The Bad, and The Awkward

by lqior_astra



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bedsharing, Episode: 4x08 Pink Tops, F/M, Friendship, Highly Improbable but Still Fun, Humor, Missing Scene, TM Discord Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqior_astra/pseuds/lqior_astra
Summary: While working on a case, Lisbon notices that Jane looks exhausted, so she decides to help. Missing scene from 4x08. Written for the TM Discord Challenge!!
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The Good, The Bad, and The Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot was written for the TM Discord challenge! Thanks to all the lovely people there, y'all are the best!! This story may be highly improbable and slightly farcical, but that's the point of a challenge, right?

“That didn’t quite work out the way you planned, did it?” Lisbon teased as she walked with Jane out of Luxure. 

He frowned. “I thought it worked out rather well. I wasn’t going to actually bribe anyone, you know.” 

“At this point, I wouldn’t put it past you.” She squinted at the bright lights of the cop cars still blocking off the alleyway. A pounding headache had settled behind her eyes, only intensified by the atmosphere of the club. “God, I wish I could have stayed in bed.” 

“Headache?” Jane asked sympathetically. “Probably the combination of the lights and music at Luxure. You’ve never enjoyed nightclubbing, have you?” 

“That and the smell of all that alcohol. Makes my head spin.” 

“You’re ignoring my question.” 

Lisbon sighed. He could be very persistent. “No, I’ve never liked clubbing. A couple of nights in college aside, most of the time I’ve spent in nightclubs has been for work. We had a lot of cases involving clubs come through our sector when I was working with SFPD.” 

Jane raised his eyebrows. “Catholic school Lisbon was a party girl in college?” 

“I said a couple of nights.” She blushed, the bright lights illuminating her face. “That hardly constitutes being a ‘party girl’.” 

“Ah. And the truth comes to light.” Jane said, leaning against the side of the building. “Is there anything else we have to do here?” 

“Well, seeing as how you’ve scared off our top suspect, I don’t think so.” 

“I didn’t scare him off,” Jane protested. “I simply pointed him out. He didn’t kill Yoli.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do. He may be a bad guy, Lisbon, but he didn’t pull the trigger. Omar Vega did not kill Yoli Concepcion.” 

“Whatever.” Lisbon eyed Jane carefully, noticing for the first time the dark circles under his eyes. 

Although it had been a while since he had been acquitted of Timothy Carter’s murder, Jane didn’t seem to bounce back as well as Lisbon might have hoped. He made an effort, but it was more of a front than anything else. No matter how much he bantered and argued with her on cases, Lisbon understood that something wasn’t quite right. 

There was an unused space in the attic section of the CBI building, a couple of storage rooms with heavy doors that hadn’t seen people inside for years. Most of the storage was actually done in archives, so much of the attic remained empty. Lisbon knew that he had taken to spending time alone in one of the storage rooms, converting it into a sort of office. It hadn’t come up in casual conversation, but she wasn’t sure whether or not he still went back to the extended-stay motel that he lived in. 

The last time she had been up to the attic area, Lisbon noticed a pallet mattress in one of the corners. She didn’t recall it being there before, but its presence saddened her for a reason she couldn’t quite explain. 

Lisbon yawned, drawing her out of her daydream. She would much rather have been dreaming for real, at home in her bed, but duty called. It always did.

“You should really get some more sleep,” Jane commented innocently. 

She shot him a death glare. “I would, if I didn’t have a job that forced me up at one in the morning.” Lisbon headed over to where the forensic technicians were securing the scene, and let them know to send their reports to both the CBI and Sac PD. 

“Did you know yawning is an example of social mirroring?” Jane asked her, walking out to where they had parked their respective cars. 

“How interesting.” 

“Whoa, someone’s grumpy. I was just going to say that while everyone claims yawning is contagious, it’s actually just an example of your subconscious mirroring someone else’s behavior.” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m tired and this case is sure to be a nightmare. I didn’t mean to be short with you.” 

“It’s alright.” 

They had reached the lot, but Jane seemed to be hanging back, setting Lisbon on edge. Something had changed in the time since Jane had been back from prison, and it had nothing to do with Timothy Carter. No, something else was wrong, Lisbon could sense it. The way he was avoiding serious conversations with her as well as his general jumpiness lately told her there was more than met the eye. 

Now, he leaned against the hood of the car, as if waiting for her to get in her SUV and drive away. The red and blue lights from the cop cars parked close by glinted off his blonde curls, casting him in a vaporwave shadow that consumed his face. Lisbon wasn’t usually one to notice or wax poetic about these kinds of things, but classical beauty wasn’t something she could overlook. He was a good looking guy, she had to admit. But at the moment, his face was twisted into a forced smile.

“Lisbon, go get some rest. You won’t be able to focus on this case unless you’ve slept.” 

“You’re right. You headed home?” she asked, stalling by the door of her car. 

“Probably just back to the office.” 

“Oh, okay.” Lisbon looked at her watch. “It’s almost three in the morning. Aren’t you going to get some sleep?” 

“I will.” 

The dubious look she gave him spoke volumes. 

“Lisbon, relax. I’m usually up at this hour anyway. I’ll take a nap before you get in the office, no big deal.” 

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” she said quietly. 

He said nothing, just looked at her, no doubt trying to determine what she was thinking. 

“Jane, can I ask you something?” 

“Ask away.” 

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” 

He looked surprised. “I slept on the couch all afternoon yesterday. You were quite annoyed about it if I recall correctly.” 

“That’s not what I meant. How long has it been since you’ve slept in a real bed? Not a couch, not a pallet, a real bed. With blankets and pillows and a mattress?” 

“A while,” Jane said quietly. 

“You have to sleep. And before you try to say that you do, a thirty-minute power nap on the couch in my office does not count as sleeping. I’m talking about sleeping a full night in a real bed.” Lisbon resisted the urge to lecture him further, knowing that he would immediately tune her out. 

“Lisbon, it’s okay. I’ll sleep on the mattress in the attic tonight, get a full night’s sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll be ready to work in the morning.” 

She bit her lip, not wanting to overstep her boundaries, but sleep deprivation was no joke, and the longer this went on, the more danger he was putting himself in. “Come home with me.” 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Teresa Lisbon! Are you trying to secure me as a lover? Because I can assure you, I-” 

“No!” she said, voice rising a few octaves. For a moment, she was torn between calling him out or letting him assure her of whatever he was going to say before she interrupted. “Don’t be an ass! I’m just trying to make sure you get some actual sleep.” 

“And you suggest I get some actual sleep by doing what, exactly?” 

“Not what you’re thinking!” Her face was all shades of pink, visible even in the low light. 

“What was I thinking?” Jane asked, staring at her with a smoldering intensity. 

“You-- I mean, I thought you were going to say that you, uh-” 

“No need to be a prude, Lisbon, you’re the one who brought it up. What I was going to say was that I have trouble falling asleep at night. Insomnia, you know that.” 

“Oh.” The blush was still present on her cheeks, giving her a decidedly feminine air. “Maybe an actual bed will help. You can sleep in my room, and I’ll take the couch. Deal?” 

Jane shifted slightly from his position leaning on the hood of his car. “I wouldn’t want to put you out, it would be terribly rude of me.” 

“You’re not putting me out. I offered.” 

“At least let me take the couch.” 

“Jane!” Lisbon threw her hands into the air, exasperated. “This is about you sleeping in an actual bed. For the last time, you’re not going to sleep on the damn couch.” 

“Deal,” he said, opening the door of his car. “If this will make you feel better, then I’ll try it.” 

“Oh for god’s sake, Jane, I-” 

But he had already gotten in his car, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. Lisbon quickly followed suit, hopping in her car and driving to her apartment complex, desperately hoping that she had made the right decision by asking Jane to stay. 

He met her in the parking lot, having memorized her address long ago. She ushered him in unceremoniously, tossing her keys haphazardly at the counter before leaving her gun and badge by the door. While she was occupied with locking up, Jane had made his way over to her shelves and was rifling through her things. 

“What’s this?” he asked, holding up a book. “The Notebook, Lisbon, really?” 

“Shut up!” she hissed, snatching it out of his hand and putting the book safely back on the shelf. 

“I’m seeing an odd pattern of continuity here. Your shelf has both books and music, nothing weird there, but the genres of your books are what’s confusing me. True crime next to crime fiction next to old textbooks. This is the only romance novel you have.” 

“It’s a good book, okay?” Lisbon sighed as Jane’s gaze shifted everywhere else in her apartment. It was exactly why she didn’t like mixing work with personal life. “I’m really wanting to take back my offer.” 

“You can’t very well do that now, can you? You’ve already locked up for the night. Plus, you’re exhausted.” 

“You’re right. I’m going to head up and get ready for bed. There’s a bathroom down the hallway if you want it.” 

Locked safely in her bedroom, Lisbon dug through her dresser drawers in search of the most modest pajamas she could find. She was already toeing the line of professionalism with inviting him over in the first place, and she didn’t need to make anything more awkward than it needed to be. Eventually, she decided on sweatpants and a tank top, and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

“I’m done upstairs if you want to head up there,” she said, passing Jane in the living room. Lisbon threw her pillow and a blanket down on the couch. “I’m sure you can figure out where the bedroom is.” 

Jane hesitated. “I’m sure I can find it on my own, but wouldn’t you rather just show me where it is so I don’t feel tempted to look through more of your things?” 

“You’re insufferable,” she sighed, leading the way to her bedroom. “Here.” Lisbon opened the door, gesturing in. “Don’t get any wild ideas about going through my drawers, or I will find out about it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘nothing interesting in them anyway’. 

“There’s another pillow on the floor over there if you need it, and another blanket in the hall closet. Do you want it?” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, Jane.” 

She walked toward the door, thinking of nothing but how good it would feel to lay down on the couch and finally get some much needed rest. 

“Lisbon, wait.” 

“What? I want to sleep too, Jane.” 

“There’s room here for two people.” 

He couldn’t see in the dark, but she stared blankly at him. “Are you out of your mind? That’s wildly inappropriate.” 

“It’s your bed, Lisbon,” he pointed out. “C’mon. I don’t like feeling like I’ve kicked you to the couch. Besides, it’s easier to sleep when there’s another person nearby.” 

“I don’t know, Jane.” 

“Lisbon, I’ll be a perfect gentleman. This is a queen bed, two people can lay in it without touching.” 

She sighed, rolling her eyes before huffing out a breath. “Fine. But only because it’ll help you sleep.” 

He tossed her the extra pillow, patting the empty side of the bed. Lisbon laid down next to him, on her back, scooting as far away as possible. 

“That doesn’t look very comfortable,” he remarked, noting the way her arms were crossed over her chest defensively. 

“It’s fine.” 

“You’re not even under the covers. You’re going to freeze.” 

She didn’t tell him that she was hoping she could sneak downstairs to sleep on the couch as soon as his eyes were closed. “I’ll be okay. Go to sleep.” 

Several minutes passed in silence as Lisbon tried desperately to quell the anxiety rising in her chest. It felt as though he had gone to sleep, but she couldn’t be sure. Just because he wasn’t speaking didn’t mean he wasn’t listening. She rolled uncomfortably to her side, contemplating whether or not to leave, when something collided unexpectedly with her backside. 

“Jane! You kicked me in the ass!” 

“I did?” 

“Yes! You know damn well what you did. Quit kicking, or I’m leaving.” 

“Are you implying that I kicked you on purpose?” 

Lisbon huffed. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

“I would never,” he replied innocently. “But, if I were trying to annoy you just for the sake of annoying you, I’d tickle you. I know you’re ticklish.” 

“I am not!” 

Jane chuckled at her protest. “My dear, the more you try to convince me, the more you confirm my theory.” 

Lisbon sighed. “You just stay on your side of the bed, and go to sleep!” 

“Fine.” 

He fell silent after that, the rhythmic ins and outs of his breathing lulling her to sleep. The weight behind her eyelids had been almost torturous, made worse by the flashing lights of the club and of the police cars. Forgetting about Jane, forgetting about her concern for his lack of sleep, Lisbon let herself sink into the mattress, giving in to her need for sleep. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but she felt the other side of the bed shift suddenly and Jane spoke again, sounding as wide awake as he had been earlier. 

“Lisbon?” 

She groaned. 

“I know you can hear me.” 

“What do you want, Jane?” 

“Your plan doesn’t seem to be working. I haven’t been able to fall asleep any easier than I would if I were at the CBI.” What he didn’t say was that she was part of the reason he couldn’t sleep. 

“What do you want me to do about it? Just relax, you’ll get some rest even if you can’t fall asleep.” 

“Mmm. Talk to me?” 

"Do I have to?" 

He shrugged. "If you don't, I might just keep waking you up. Your choice." 

"God, you're annoying. What do you even want me to say?" 

"You could start by telling me why you like that romance novel so much.” 

Lisbon frowned and punched him in the shoulder.

“Fine,” he conceded. “I guess you’ll just have to tell me a story of your own. I'm sure you have plenty." 

"Why would you want to hear one of my stories? You spend all your time at work with me anyway," she grumbled. "Besides, it's not as if I have a very rich social life." 

"You could always tell me about those nights in college that you went clubbing." 

"No thanks. You know what? I think I do have a story for you." He rolled on his side to face her. "Once there was a senior agent who wanted to do something to make sure her friend and consultant didn't drop dead of sleep deprivation. So she invited him over to sleep in a real bed, and she ended up sharing it with him."

"A friend, Lisbon? You flatter me," he said teasingly. 

"And then he kicked her in the ass on purpose while she was trying to fall asleep, and as soon as she had dozed off he woke her up again, insisting she talk to him." 

"And how does it end?" 

"Well, the senior agent still wants to sleep. The consultant can't sleep. So the agent tells him that if he doesn't leave her alone, she's going to kick him out." 

Jane frowned. "That's not a very nice story."

"I never said it was going to be. Now please, let me sleep!" 

"Fine. Wouldn't want you to be grumpy tomorrow, we've got a case to solve!" He paused, but she didn't respond. "Right Lisbon?"

Silence. 

"Lisbon?" 

Still no response. 

Groaning, Jane rolled to face away from her, muttering something about how rude it was to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation. 

Waiting until she heard his breathing settle, Lisbon opened one eye and grinned at his sleeping form on the other side of the bed before grabbing her pillow and sneaking away to the couch downstairs. He was right, they had a case to solve. And she wasn’t going to let any awkwardness between the two of them get in the way.


End file.
